Caroline! When Feelings Aren't Enough
by Channyluver221
Summary: Sonny has a secret. Will Chad find out what it is? Or rather WHO it is? Channny! Sonny is 21 and Chad is 22. EnJoY!
1. Banana Bread VS CDC

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! Which is a bit of a downer when you think about it…**

**Summary: Sonny has a secret. Will Chad Dylan Cooper be the first to find it out? And what will happen when he does? Sonny is 21 in this story and Chad is 22. CHANNY! **

**Chapter 1: Banana Bread VS. CDC**

Chad's P.O.V

I was sitting behind the So Random! show bleachers watching them rehearse. Yeah, you caught me. I secretly watch So Random! but I only started watching when Sonny got there. She brought that show way more energy than it had before. But something was different. Sonny wasn't herself. What's up with her today? Even everyone else was noticing. Blondie stormed off set earlier because Sonny kept getting one line wrong. She always gets her lines right. Sonny took a break to go to the comissionary while the others tried the sketch without her, so I ran there before they got there so it wouldn't seem suspicious. I got myself a frozen yogurt and went over to where Sonny was sitting. "What's up, _Random _Random?" she looked up at me. "Nothing. Why would you say that?" "You haven't been yourself today. When I started our daily argument, you replied 'Yeah okay' and walked off back to your set. Something's wrong. CDC never lies." She looked at me, obviously annoyed. "Look Chad, I have my own things to worry about. So, will you please leave?" She went back to her food obviously thinking about something. "Aha! So you admit you are worried about something!" Gotcha, Munroe. She looked at me shocked. "Psh. I did not say that. Why would you think I said that?" she was using her high pitched voice. Classic Sonny. "Come on, Sonny. You can tell me." "I have to be somewhere, okay." She looked at me frustrated and walked out of the cafeteria. I heard the Randoms. She wasn't due back there for another half hour. Where is she going? I'm going to follow her. I got in my follower car which no one knew about. It is ugly and old so no one knows that I am following them. I hopped in the car and slowly drove a few cars behind Sonny. She pulled up to a daycare and walked inside. What the hell is she doing at a daycare? I sat around the corner and a few minutes later, she came out hand in hand with a six year old girl. I'm good with ages. What is going on?

Sonny's P.O.V

I called Marshall and told him I went home sick today. I was sitting on the couch with Caroline watching So Random re-runs. Yes, if you are wondering if she is my daughter, you're right. I'm 21 with a 6 year old daughter. "Mommy?" she asked. "Yeah?" She was always smiling. I loved her smile. "Remember how we always make Banana Bread after my first day at school? Well we got to make it now! Please?" I smiled at her. "Sure we can, come on." We were just walking to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. You just wait here, okay?" I went over to the door and opened it. There stood Chad. Uh oh. "Chad? What are you doing here?" "Hey Sonny. So what were you doing at a daycare?" I gasped. "You followed me? Why?" "I told you I wanted to know what was wrong with you." He is unbelievable! "I told you it was none of your business." Just then someone called at the worst time possible. "Mommy, who is it?" Caroline yelled from behind. Great. "Just a minute, Caroline." "Wait a second. You have a six year old daughter and your 21. Well, even little Miss Sonshine isn't perfect, now is she?" I slammed the door on his face and slid down the side of it. Tears welled in my eyes. How could he say that?

Chad's P.O.V

As she slammed the door, I mentally slapped myself in the face. That was the worst possible thing to say. Even CDC would find that mean and hurtful. Okay, I really need to stop talking about myself in third person. I knocked on the door again. "Sonny? I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't make assumptions when I don't know what the situation is. I'm so sorry, Sonny. Please open the door." I waited a few minutes before the door slowly creaked open. "Sonny, I'm sorry. Tell me what happened. I'll listen before I judge." She looked at me. "It's a long story." "I've got time." She just looked at me. "It's not that long actually. My dad was a perve." I was shocked. Even Sonny had a past. "Oh." "That's why I was worried today. It was her first day of Kindergarten. I was freaking out. Plus, she watches way too much Mackenzie Falls for a six year old." I smiled. "Well, I'm flattered." "Of course you are. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make Banana Bread." I stopped the door with my foot. "I could help. I love Banana Bread." She smiled. "Okay, but you do realize that she will freak out once you step through this door?" I smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Sonny's P.O.V

"Okay, it's your funeral." I opened the door for him to come in. He walked inside and I called Caroline in from her room. She walked in and stood there with her mouth wide open in shock. "Sweetie, close your mouth. You're going to catch flies." She shut it, still staring at Chad. "Banana Bread?" "Okay!" She ran into the kitchen. This was hilarious. I was laughing hysterically. "She likes Banana Bread more than you. I am loving this." I was laughing still. It was funny if you could see Chad's face. HA! "Come on." I went into the Kitchen with Chad following behind me. "So do you even know how to make Banana Bread?" I asked. "Not really." He said. "Ah, amateurs." Caroline said and looked at me. "Mm." I replied as I nodded. "We'll show you how to do it." "Why don't I just read the instructions?" He looked at us confused. "We don't have any." "What do you mean you don't have any?" We were busy getting all of the ingredients while Chad was just standing there. "We threw them away." Caroline replied. He looked at us shocked. "You threw them away?" "We already knew how to make it by heart so we didn't the instructions. It's as simple as that." I replied. I am seriously having fun with this! "Now I don't know how to make it." He said, freaking out. "Will you relax? We'll help you." We made the Banana Bread and Chad was about to leave. "Thank you for coming, Chad. Now you know how to make Banana Bread." "Without instructions. What an interesting way to learn." He said sarcastically. I laughed as Caroline clung onto his leg. "It was super, super awesome meeting you! I love Mackenzie Falls! You're awesome!" I was still laughing. She can be clingy. "Caroline, get off of Chad so he can leave." She finally got off. "Bye." He waved. "See you tomorrow, Chad." I waved goodbye as well, as I closed the door. "Oh my god! I can't believe you know Chad Dylan Cooper!" "He works in the same studio as me." I replied. We went inside and I tucked her into bed. "Goodnight, sweetie." I said. "Night, mommy. Oh, and I had an awesome first day. Thank you." "No problem." I kissed her goodnight and went to bed as well. Today was a fun day. And on the plus side, Chad was actually being nice. And he didn't talk in third person! Things are changing around here. I like it.

**Next Day**

Sonny's P.O.V

Chad came in late today. But when he finally got here, I went over to The Falls to talk to him about Caroline. I entered, which wouldn't have been possible if I was on banned wall. I'm still trying to figure out why I'm not on that thing when my friends are, all of them. That's just weird. I spotted Chad and walked over to him. He was sitting at his usual make-up chair with his bib on. I mean, really, what is with the bib? He wasn't even eating anything. "Chad, I need to talk to you." He looked away from the mirror for once to talk to me. "Hey, Sonny. I had fun yesterday." I smiled. "Well, thank you. I had fun too. But you're not going to tell anyone about Caroline, are you?" he smiled. "I'd never do that to you." Wow. That was sweet, even for Chad. "Thanks, Chad. It means a lot. I really don't need any more drama in my hands."

Chad's P.O.V

She was always so vibrant. I couldn't help but smile at her. "That's okay. And ironically, you are in a drama free zone." (LOL! I love that quote from Falling For The Falls Part 1) She laughed. "How ironic." I love her giggle. I need to stop thinking like this. It is ruining my mental image. The little nerve cells in my brain are like Paparazzi. What's new? Chad likes Sonny! And then they send it to my head and I regret the thought like I am now. I just noticed something. I am weird. Oh my gosh, I just insulted myself. I've never done that before. It's kind of fun, like a joke I mean. "So." I said. "So." She replied. "Well this is a fun conversation." "Yup. Maybe I'll just go back to So Random! We have rehearsal soon anyway." I smiled at her again. Why did I keep doing that? "Yeah, I guess. Bye Sonny." "Bye. Oh and we are making muffins tomorrow for Caroline's school, if want to come." She said as she turned and left. More baking? Awesome! I am so going. I like baking. I sound so gay right now.

Sonny's P.O.V

"Come on, Izzy. We have to start making them or we'll be done past your bedtime." (A/N: Izzy is her nickname because her middle name is Isobel.) She sighed as if bored. "Fine." Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. It's probably Chad." I went over to the door and opened it. My smile faded as I saw who it was. I slammed the door but he was still trying to bang it down. Caroline came over to me, obviously scared and confused at what was happening. "Mommy? Who's trying bang down our door?" she asked in her little girl voice. "It's nothing, honey. I need you to run across to the studio and find Chad for me. Can you do that?" she nodded, her eyes growing every second. "Okay, then go." She ran out the back door to the studio. Why did he have to come now?

Caroline's P.O.V

I was scared. I ran over to the studio and bumped into Tawni. I remembered how she didn't know I existed. Oops. "Who are you?" she asked. "Um, I was just looking for Chad Dylan Cooper." She put a look of annoyance on her face. Mommy was right. She was stuck up. "He's in studio 2. This is studio 3. I'll take you there, come on." She walked me over to Studio 3 and to Chad's dressing room. He opened the door. "What do you want, Blondie?" she gave him a fake smile. "I got you a present. She came looking for you at So Random!" he looked confused. "Who?" Tawni rolled her eyes. This was taking way too long. "Look down, idiot." He looked down and his eyes widened. "Caroline? Come in. Tawni? Go." She scoffed and walked away. "Caroline, what are you doing here? I was just about to come over for the muffin thing." "Mommy said to come and get you. Someone's trying to bang down out door." I said hurriedly. "What?" he said shocked. "I'm not kidding. Normally I would be, but not about this stuff. Come on, what are we going to do?" he just stared into space. What a great help he was.

**Since when do you come around?**

**And the temperature's changed**

**Nothing's the same**

**Left me, in yesterday;**

**You don't see me that way,**

**Touch me that way, no more...**

**When'd you get so cold?**

**I'm not sure just how much longer I can hold**

**You got me standing at the bottom of this mountain that we made**

**And the ground is shaking from all of our mistakes**

**But there's no one**

**Nothing but us is in our way**

**It's a matter of time, we can rewind**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! You guys are awesome and I just want to thank you because every time I read a review, my life just gets better so thanks! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! If I did, Chad and Sonny would have been together in season 1! And I wouldn't make the episodes so far apart! Disney. What can you do?**

**Last Time: Chad found out that Sonny has a six year old daughter named Caroline. They made Banana Bread WITHOUT instructions. Impressive. Chad promised Sonny that he wouldn't tell anyone about Caroline and Sonny invited Chad over to make muffins for Caroline's school. Chad was about to go over there when Tawni brought Caroline over because she was in the wrong studio. (Tawni still doesn't know who Caroline really is.) Caroline told Chad that someone was trying to break down there door. Caroline is trying to get Chad to help her figure out what to do.**

**A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you like it! And yes I notice that it mainly switches between Sonny and Caroline's P.O.V. That's just the way that the story goes.**

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

Caroline's P.O.V

"Hello! Anyone in there!" I waved my hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed his car keys. I looked at him like he was stupid. "But we need a plan." I said. He took my hand and rushed me to his car. We drove to the nearest corner from my house, got out, and hid behind bushes. "What are we doing?" I asked, totally confused. I looked over at the door. The man was still trying to knock down the door. "Wow, your mom can really hold up a door," said Chad. "Yup." I replied, proudly. "I have an idea." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "No time. Whatever you do, stay here until he runs around the corner. Then go into your house and stay with your mom. Got it?" A, still confused, little girl is sitting next to you right now, dude. I had no idea what he was talking about but I nodded in agreement. Then, to my shock, he got up and yelled, "Hey fatty! Over here!" he bolted down the street with the man running straight after him. He is officially crazy. As I saw the man turn the corner, I quickly got up and ran to my front door.

Sonny's P.O.V

He stopped. Why did he stop? Well, don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy because my arms were starting to give out. But what happened? I heard a knock on the door. Really? Not again. "Mom, open the door!" It was Caroline. I opened the door and then closed it and locked it when she was inside. I hugged her for infinity. "Mom, I'm fine. You can let go now or I will die from lack of oxygen." She said. I let go, laughing. But wait, I still don't know what happened. "Sweetie, where did the man go?" "Chad yelled 'Hey Fatty' and he ran after Chad." I was shocked. "What?" "Yeah he told me to come inside when he was around the corner, so I did." "Well, where is Chad now?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." "We're going to stay at the studio tonight, okay?" I didn't want to risk him coming back and actually being able to get inside. "Won't people notice me there?" she said. She had a good point. "Pretend you're my little sister for the night." I said. "Okay! Wait, does that still mean I have to listen to you?" she asked with a hopeful face. "Of course it does, goofy." I said, easily. She snapped her fingers in a 'Dang it' kind of way. I laughed and she put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and washed her face. We got in the car, all bed ready, and drove to the studio. I parked the car and we walked into the studio towards my dressing room. I walked in with Caroline, surprised to see Tawni was still here. "Hey, Tawni. I'm staying here tonight." She turned from her mirror. I don't think she even noticed me come in. "Okay. But who's that?" she said, pointing to Caroline. Caroline piped in before I could. "I'm Sonny's sister." She said. "Do I know you?" Tawni asked. Uh oh. She doesn't, does she?

Caroline's P.O.V

Wow, she couldn't even remember me. "If you did know me, I would know you, which I don't. Now, would that make sense? You knowing me but me not knowing you?" I asked in a very complicated way, knowing how much mom said that Tawni hated that. "Good point." She said, turning back to her mirror, admiring herself. I turned to my mom and rolled my eyes. She laughed a little bit. Tawni had left the room so mom read me a story and kissed me goodnight. I couldn't sleep that well cause I was worried about Chad. When mom finally went to sleep, I got up and walked over to the Mackenzie Falls studio. I remembered it from when Tawni showed it to me. It was maybe around 2 in the morning and I had school tomorrow, so I was hoping he was there or I was doing this for nothing. And I would be in a lot trouble. I was still pretty tired when I knocked on his door. I waited a minute before the door opened and there stood TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. "I couldn't sleep. I never saw you after what happened. I wanted to see if you were okay." I said. "Yeah I'm fine." He said sleepily. "Wait, what are you doing in the studio?" he asked me. I felt like I was going to pass out because I was so tired. "We're sleeping here tonight because of what happened." I said. "You look tired. I'll take you back to your mom. Come on." He said picking me up. That's the last thing I remembered because I, apparently, totally blacked out. Told you I was tired.

Sonny's P.O.V

It was about 2:30 in the morning. I woke up and looked over at Caroline. Although, there was just one problem. There was no Caroline TO look at. Where did she go? I put my slippers on quickly and went over to the door, tripping on Tawni while doing so. "Sonny, what're you doing?" she said, angry at me for interrupting her beauty sleep. "Do you know where Caroline went?" I asked her. "Who's Caroline?" she said. Really, Tawni? Really? "Just go back to sleep." I said. She was obviously no help. "Okay." She said chirpily as she went back to sleep. I got up and opened the door to find Chad carrying Caroline. What a relief. "I was going to knock but I didn't know how." He said emphasizing on him having no free hands, whatsoever. "Where was she?" I asked. "She came to see if I was okay." "Are you?" I asked, hurriedly. "Yeah." He said. I opened the door and he set Caroline down on her bed. "Thanks, Chad. For yesterday and right now." I said. "No problem. By the way, the police have that guy. You're welcome." He said. "Really? Thank you." My face brightened up and gave him a hug and he hugged back. We stayed like that for a moment. "I've been trying to get him in jail for years now." I said. "For years? Do you know him?" oops. "Um, yeah, he's my dad." I said. I could see the shock in his face. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. When you asked me how I got Caroline, that's how. That's why I've been trying to get him locked up." I looked down, afraid of criticism. Instead, I got a hug. I could sense that he wasn't going to criticize or judge, just be the nice person I knew he was inside. "I should probably go back to my dressing room before anyone notices me gone." He said as he walked out the door. "Thanks again, Chad." I said before he left. "No problem." He said before smiling at me and leaving back to his dressing room. I walked back to my bed and went back to sleep, knowing that my dad wasn't coming back.

Chad's P.O.V

I walked over to my set and bumped into Portlyn. "I need to talk to you." She said. "What do you want, Portlyn?" "I see you've been hanging around Sonny a lot these days. Care to comment?" Is she crazy or something? "What? That's insane." I snapped back at her. "Admit it, Chad. You like Sonny." I was shocked. How could she know that? "How do you know that?" she looked at me funny. "Everyone on the lot knows except, well, you and Sonny." I was happy until a thought struck me. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but she doesn't like me back so if you'll excuse me." And with that, I left her standing there and walked to my set. Actually I didn't know if she only liked me as a friend, I just assumed. But I, being the greatest actor of our generation, am very good at assuming things.

Sonny's P.O.V

Did I just hear what I think I heard? Does Chad like me, more than a friend? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was walking over to his set because Caroline was asking for him. Don't ask because I have no clue why. HE likes ME? I wasn't expecting that. He thinks I only like him as a friend. That just shows how bad he is at assuming things. I went back to my dressing room and found Caroline walking around in my shoes. "What, they're cute. Can I have them?" she asked. I just laughed. "Very funny, now give me my shoes." She took them off and handed them to me. "You have to get ready for school." I said. "Do I have to? I'm, uh, *cough cough* sick." I looked at her with that 'I'm not stupid' look. "Alright, fine." She picked up her clothes and changed into them and then skipped out of the dressing room. I quickly followed her.

Caroline's P.O.V

I ran out of the dressing room and, accidently, right into the prop house where everyone was sitting. "Hey. Aren't you Sonny's sister?" asked Nico. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Uh oh. "Tawni said you were here." Said Zora. "It's nice to meet you." I shook all of their hands and my mom came running in. She had a shocked face. "Uh, hey guys. I see you've met Caroline." She said hoping that they bought it. "Yeah, she's cool." Said Grady. "Yeah, she is. And she has to go to school." She said, looking at me sternly. I didn't want to get in any more trouble than I was so I walked off to the car after saying farewell to the cast members. As I left, I could Grady and Nico talking. "Do you really think Sonny has a sister? She has never mentioned her." "Of course, I mean, she is practically her twin." I laughed to myself as me and mom got in the car and drove to my school. The cool thing is, though, that my mom still hasn't realized that I was actually awake during her and Chad's conversation this morning. Time for me to play Matchmaker. HA! I love saying that!

**I won't do what you told me**

**I won't do what you said**

**No oh**

**I'm not gonna stop feeling**

**I'm not gonna forget it**

**I don't wanna start over**

**I don't wanna pretend that**

**You are not my lover**

**That you're only my friend**

**Hope you guys liked Chapter 2! I'm planning on making a seek poem. Where I put letters in bold and you have to find the hidden message. I don't know if it will be Channy or Harry and Ginny. I'm reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the second time so I'm really into them right now. Love y'all! Now I am just randomly typing because I want more than 2,000 words. La La La! Yay, I did it! Hope you liked it!**


	3. The Perfect Scheme

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3! Sorry for not putting it up sooner!**

Caroline's POV

I woke up the next morning, ready for work. Yeah, I know, I'm only 6 but I have the most important job in my mom's life. Matchmaker. Time to do some matchmaking! I talked my mom into letting me go to work with her today by pretending to be sick. That's right. Don't tell me I can't act! Other than acting, you also need a flashlight and really good cough reflexes. What Chad and my mom don't know is that my first stage of the scheme is complete. It was simple. First, get Portlyn to confront Chad about him liking my mom. Thank goodness I was right or this would have gone a completely different way. But that wasn't the hardest of my problems. Next, I had to get my mom to stumble upon Chad and Portlyn's conversation, which wasn't easy. My mom, at the time, was 2 minutes away from rehearsal that she wasn't allowed to miss, so it took a lot of my willpower to get her to go. I could tell that it worked because she came back looking all distraught and confused. I would know that look anywhere. The look of LOVE… Anyway, Stage one complete! Now what? Well, now I have to get my mom to admit it in front of Chad either with or without her knowing. This'll be a bit tougher considering how stubborn my mom is. Alright, time to get to work.

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning, completely not ready for work. Nevertheless, I had to go anyway. I kept thinking about what I heard Chad and Portlyn talking about. Chad likes me. I still couldn't believe it. One day, who knows when, I'll be able to tell him that I like him too. But wait! What if he was lying? What if he just said that to get Portlyn off his back? Gosh, this is getting annoying. It's like stuck to my brain and it won't come off, like a nasty Math problem, it just won't suffice. Caroline faked being sick today, so I took her to work. I found the flashlight. She may be a good actress but she isn't to good at hiding things. But I took her to work anyway because I didn't really want to, or have time to, deal with the implications. "Hey mom, going to rehearsal so soon?" she asked me. "Yup, I had to be here early today. So, stay here and don't go looking for Chad. Please and Thank You." I said hurriedly as I ran out the door and headed for rehearsal. I knew she wasn't going to listen but I was like a minute away from being late.

Caroline's POV

Muah ha ha! Time to go find Chad. I know how I'm going to achieve Stage 2. It actually wasn't that difficult. Just do the same thing that I did before but only in reverse. I'm going to question my mom and Portlyn's going to ask Chad to find Sonny to talk about girl stuff. See, with the switch, it won't be suspicious. If Portlyn was doing the questioning again, Chad would think something was up. But I just thought of something. Our plan was suppose to go into action now. Portlyn is probably asking Chad to go get Sonny RIGHT NOW! I popped my head out of the door just in time. "Hey mom, wait!" "Caroline, what? I have to get to rehearsal." "I just wanted to ask you something." She nodded, urging me to go on. I heard distant footsteps around the corner. Time to talk. "Do you like Chad?" I asked, hurriedly.

Sonny's POV

Um, well… DUH! "Uh, I don't know." She rolled her eyes at me. Obviously, she knew something. What is she hiding? Apparently, she is good at hiding things. "Come on, mom. Spit it out." It's just her and she does keep secrets when she wants to. "Alright, fine. Maybe I do. Now can I go to rehearsal?" She nodded and ran back into my dressing room. Something's up.

**An Hour Later…**

Caroline's POV

Okay, my plan definitely worked. Chad hasn't stopped smiling for an eternity. Time to commence Stage 3! I knocked on his dressing room door 3 times in honor of Stage 3. And in honor of Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory, of course. "Hey, Caroline. Come on in!" Yup, way to perky for Chad. I walked inside and immediately blurt out, "I know you like my mom." "Psh, where did you hear that? Psh." I rolled my eyes. "From Portlyn." I sated. That was probably the wrong thing to say. She is going to get it later. His eyes widened so much that it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "What?" he asked. His tone then suddenly changed to nervousness. "Your mom doesn't know does she?" he asked. "No," I said in the most sarcastic way ever and yet he still didn't notice, "but I have a proposition for you." He put on his cocky smirk. "Spit it out. I can take anything you give me." My plan was starting to work. "Wanna bet?" He scoffed. "I don't do bets." Uh oh, time for Plan B. "What, to…Chicken?" I asked. "CDC is not chicken." "Then do the bet." "Alright, I will." Ha, sucka! "Good." "Good." "Fine." "Fine." I turned to leave his dressing room when I was stopped by Chad once again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You never told me your proposition." "You'll ask my mom out." And there go those eyes again. "What?" "No backing out. Bye!" I yelled as I ran out that door and towards the one that lead to my mom's dressing room.

Sonny's POV

I walked into the cafeteria from rehearsal to get some food. I hadn't really had lunch so I was starving. After getting my burger, I picked a table and sat down at an empty one. I was ready to take a bite when, "Sister!" Caroline ran up to me and, thankfully, remembered to use our secret code word. Gosh, can't I eat one bite! I put my sandwich down and turned to Caroline. "Yes, Sweetie?" I asked. She looked me over quickly and suddenly started fixing my hair, fast. "What the-! Caroline, what are you doing?" She suddenly stopped, looked at me, and said, "Gotta go. Bye," and ran out the door. What the hell was that about? At least I can eat. "Hey Sonny." I freaked out and dropped my sandwich on the floor. Okay, Sonny. Stay calm. Stay…calm… "Yes Chad?" I breathed. "Am I interrupting anything?" "No, I'm good," I said, "Maybe I'll eat next year." I mumbled. "So, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner or something, with, you know, me." Did he just ask me out? "Where is this going?" "Where do you want it to go?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I'll come." "Cool. Then it's a date. Wait, sorry, not a date. Um, it's a… a…" I stopped picking up my discarded food and faced him. "It can be a date if you want it to be…" I said. He smiled. "Cool. See you at 8." And with last message of information, he left. I can't believe it. Chad asked me out. Well, in kind of a weird twisted way. Finding out that he likes me all just seems like a speck of dust now compared to this. It's all so exciting. I have to get ready. As I got up, I stopped in my tracks. "But first, a sandwich." I said to myself as I turned and went back to the lunch person.

Caroline's POV

Did I call it or what! I was watching the whole thing. But there is still one problem with my plan. Now that they know they like each other, they still don't know that the other person knows about them liking them. For example, Chad does not know that Sonny knows that he likes her, but she does, and vice versa. So now, when they go on their date, it's going to be kind of awkward. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something by then. Now, all we can do now is wait and watch. This should be interesting. I walked into my mom's dressing room and found myself swamped in an enclosed area of clothes. What happened in here? My question was soon answered when a flying purple dress hit me in the face. "Mom? What are you doing?" I yelled out. I had no clue exactly where she was, but I assumed the closet. "I'm guessing that I hit you in the face with that dress, huh?" she spoke out from behind the curtain. "Good guess," I replied, "Now, can you answer my question?" I asked. "I'm getting ready for my date with Chad." I gasped with fake surprise. "You have a date with Chad?" "Oh, don't pretend like you don't know. I saw you peek your head out from behind the corner of the cafeteria door." Darn, she IS good. "You can't be sure that was me." I responded. "Could I be sure if I saw you 'happy dance' from the left side of the door to the right side?" she asked sarcastically. I did one of my 'I know I meddled but I'm still cute, right?' smiles. To my disappointment, it didn't work because she mocked me right back. Man, that thing never works. "How 'bout I make up for it by helping you choose an outfit for tonight?" I said, blinking my eyes as I did so. " Fine, I'm desperate." Yay! I ran into the closet and then back out. "But first, that outfit? Gotta go!" She looked at me with a shocked, open mouth. "This is cute!" she fought. I walked over to her. "Oh, mom," I put my hand on her shoulder. By the way, I had to stand on my tippy toes to do that, "Sure it's cute." Then my tone turned serious, "For someone who's going to a hearing at court." I said putting pressure on the T in court. She did her puppy dog face. "Nope, not gonna work. Come on. Let's put a real outfit on you." I dragged her into the closet and started looking for clothes. By the look of this place, it's gonna take a while.

**2 Hours later…(You are KIDDING me!)**

Caroline's POV

"Okay, I am the best daughter you've ever had!" Wow, she looked awesome! "Caroline?" she asked. I looked up. "Yeah?" I responded. "You're the only daughter I've ever had." She stated. "Oh yeah." Duh… Suddenly, the phone rang so I went to pick it up. "I'm hoping this is Caroline?" "Chad, why are you calling? Your date is in 10 minutes!" Is he crazy? "I'm know but I'm not ready." Yup, I'm going with crazy. "What do you mean you're not ready?" I added. "I'm not ready, as in, please help me pick out clothes." What am I, the stylist? Actually, I like the sound of that. "Fine, give me a minute." "Caroline, we barely have 5." "Just don't move." I hung up the phone and dialed a new number. "Meet me at the studio, NOW." I said and hung up for the second time. "Mom, I'll be right back. Stay here." She nodded and I ran out the door. My best friend, Caitlyn, was an expert on this stuff, just like me. I met her at the studio gates, then I went to Chad and Caitlyn went to my mom. And…break!

Sonny's POV

I heard the door open and turned around but I didn't see Caroline. I saw Caitlyn, her friend from school. "Um, hi Caitlyn. Where's Caroline?" She shrugged her shoulders. Oh yeah, I forgot. As weird as it may seem, Caitlyn doesn't talk to people that she hasn't known for at least 4 months. "What're you doing here?" She walked over to me, put her hand on her hip, looked me over, and spun her finger around signaling me to turn. I started spinning slowly and she had her curious, thinking face on. Suddenly, she put her hand up as a stop sign, waited a couple of seconds, and then put her thumbs up while smiling and nodding. I did it back. Apparently, she liked my outfit. Life must be difficult when you don't talk.

Caroline's POV

I have been knocking on Chad's door for a minute and a half. Doesn't he want my help? When he opened his door, he was covered in clothes. I'm serious, he was wearing a shirt hat! "What happened? Get lost in my mom's closet too?" He glared at me and opened the door further to let me in. "Waz up, homie?" I asked. "Please help. I don't know what to wear." "Wow, you're just as winey as my mom. Come on, let's make you presentable." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into his closet. Wow, who knew my mom had a closet in 2 places. "What's that?" I pointed to a bright pink shirt-looking thing hanging in the corner. "You don't want to know." He stated. "Yes I do." I responded. "Fine. One day, I had a bet with my friends. I lost. It didn't go to well." "I thought 'CDC' doesn't do bets?" "After that day, yes." I started looking through all of his clothes. We had 5 minutes. Couldn't he have called earlier?

**Sorry for my absence! I haven't had any inspiration! Anyway, a lot of stuff has happened to me so far. On the day that Camp Rock 2 premiered, I was getting my blood taken at the doctor's and I fainted for the first time ever! OMG! On September 19, I went to the Jonas Brothers/Camp Rock 2 concert! So fun! But my friend had an allergic reaction and had to miss the whole thing! I feel so bad! And I'm so excited that I'm a High School girl now! Plus, we took a test in Geometry and I got an A so they moved me up to Honors Geometry! WOW! And, I'm going to my first Homecoming Dance on Saturday! So exciting! Again, sorry for not putting up chapters! Next chapter is called "Chapter 4: The Date"! WOW! Bye!**


End file.
